


Second Chance

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [46]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, just kissing and talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: “We are here to laugh at the odds and live our lives so well that Death will tremble to take us.”― Charles Bukowski





	Second Chance

"You idiot!" John slid down the wall, holding Sherlock in his arms, then closed his eyes and took one deep breath, then began his routine checking of his partner for extra holes. "Will you just be still? Why are you laughing? You nearly got me killed again, nearly killed yourself - again."

Sherlock sat up in John's arms and whispered, "ticklish. It tickles. Damn it, John. I'm sorry."

"Don't you -" John started, then looked into Sherlock's eyes, blazing away at him, and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Don't you know how important you are to me?"

"I do. I swear. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, John. Do you know - I think about us growing older, together, I do. Don't laugh."

John tried to smother the chuckle that was rumbling in his chest from making its way to the surface and failed miserably. He wiped at the smudge of grease on Sherlock's cheek and managed to calm his breathing. "You see us growing old together?"

"Can't do this forever, can we?" Sherlock shrugged and helped John to his feet. "One day, thinking sooner than later - I mean I promised, til death do us part -" He kissed the ring on John's hand, then glanced up into John's smiling face. "What?"

"Didn't we skip that part?" John snorted, then laughed out loud. "So, what you're going to - let me guess, raise bees, and I'm going to -"

"You're going to write that book you have in you. I know you think I don't appreciate what you've created over the last few years, but I do, John."

"Sherlock -" John's voice dropped to a hush and Sherlock put a finger to his lips.

"I have faith in you, in us. When you asked me to marry you, I finally knew, I knew you wanted me, not just the cases, the adrenaline, but somehow, you found a way to love me. Me, John. There are moments when I - I forget - no, wrong word. Sometimes, I need to be reminded of the first time you kissed me - do you remember, John?"

John nodded, then turned Sherlock until he was leaning against the wall, and the years fell away. "Sherlock. Do you know how terrified I was that you didn't feel how I felt? But that case, we had raced through town for hours, you were wearing that damn midnight blue shirt, the one that brought out your magnificent eyes, and you looked at me in a way no one had ever looked at me before, and I knew, I knew not to be afraid anymore, of anything, because I knew, I finally knew that you loved me in return." He pushed Sherlock into the brick wall, then heard that sound, the sound that told him to get on with it, and he threaded his fingers into the still nearly raven curls and pulled him into a deep, slow kiss that reminded them both that they had been given yet another second chance, or was it their fourth or fifth?

"Home?" Sherlock whispered as John pulled away, and took him by the hand.

"Home, love."


End file.
